


The Family Business

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Multi, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Your husband and wife are interviewed for their new business venture.





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kari’s Jenneel Love Challenge @thing-you-do-with-that-thing
> 
> Challenge Prompt: Gif Below
> 
> A/N: I tried to do just Jenneel but I’m a sucker for poly. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   “I’m just going to sit here and color with JJ,” you kissed Dani on the cheek and sat at the table pulling out your colored pencils and the sparkle crayons JJ loved.

   “Oh come on, Sweetie,” Dani leaned down. “This is just as much yours as it is ours. Jay and I want you to get the recognition you deserve.”

   “I have all the recognition I need, Dee. Tell your wife Jensen,” you tease as your husband enters with the reporter. JJ is riding his shoulders running her hands through his hair.

  “Which one am I telling what?”

  “Tell your wife Y/N that she needs to do the interview with her other wife and husband.”

  “Tell your wife Dani that I just want to color with our daughter,” you tease standing up taking JJ from Jay’s shoulders and sticking your tongue out at Dani as you sit back at the table.

  Dani relents taking Jensen’s hand leading them to the bar where the cameramen and the reporter sit up the shots they want to take. JJ picks out her favorite coloring book while you color the picture she chooses for you. It’s nice spending time with your daughter and you’re more content behind the scenes anyway. It has been such a revelation when it came out Jensen and Danneel were in a polyamorous marriage. Reporters followed you and the internet was worse. It took months to die down but with them opening up the brewery you were so worried it would come back.

   “Here you go Mama Y/N,” JJ pushed her book to you showing you were she had colored Cinderella and Prince Charming. However, in between them was a penciled in princess that JJ had drawn, “That’s you with Momma and Papa.”

   “It’s beautiful JJ. I’m going to keep it forever,” you kissed her cheek and then looked up to watch Jensen and Dani give their interview.

   They poured some beer and were teasing one another. There was so much love between them you hated how people could be so nasty to them. Goofballs for sure but nevertheless filled with love and devotion for each other, you, and their children. The reporter smiled at them as Dani went over some of the beers they had available. She even tried to give Jay a sip but it he ended up wearing it while they laughed. The fans would get a kick out of it.

    “And the name how did that come? Was it inspired just by your fans Jensen?”

    Dani looked up locking eyes with you but you shook your head. Unfortunately, Jensen didn’t see the look in your eye before continuing, “Actually we had the hardest time because we knew we wanted the brewery to be family orientated. Right, Dee?”

    “Absolutely and it was actually our wife who came up with the idea.”

    “Your wife?” the reporter asked.

    Jensen continued wrapping his arm around Dee, “Yes, our wife, Y/N is a huge fan of the show and she was visiting on set when she came up with it.”

    “She was so excited she called me right away,” the camera panned over and you froze before JJ sat up waving for you. “ _The Family Business_  because she wanted it to be family oriented not just for us but for our friends and fans too.”

   The camera turned back to Jay and Dee while you blushed nudging JJ as she giggled, “They got you Mama.” They finished doing their interview and thanked the reporter as he left before joining you and JJ at the table. JJ showed them the picture she drew of the three of you and it was agreed you’d frame it.

   You’d all climbed into Jensen’s truck when he looked in the rearview mirror at you, “Are you mad?”

   “Embarrassed mostly, if I’m honest. I wasn’t ready to be filmed. I’m not model looking like my husband and wife,” you looked out the window. “I’ll get you both back though. I’m cooking up something good.”

    “Revenge? Come on,” Dani teased reaching back grabbing your knee. You jumped as she squeezed and tickled you with JJ’s help.

   “Jay! Help me!”

   “Okay, I’ll help you,” the truck rolled to a stop and Jensen was over the seat attacking you as well.

   “No,” you screamed between giggles. “No! Uncle! Squirrel! Stop!”

   “Did you just call Jay, Squirrel?”

   You sat up catching a breath, “Worked didn’t it.”

    “Ha! We’ll see. JJ, do you want to spend the night with Nana and Pop Pop tonight? Arrow and Zepp are already there.”

    “Yes please,” JJ was excited but the look between your husband and wife promised to do much more. Jensen pulled back on the road and kept looking at you from the rearview mirror when your phone chirped with a text message.

    “ ** _Someone is in trouble. I bought you a little something for tonight. Hope you’re well-rested! Xoxo, Dani_** ”

    A picture came through next showing you a dark green lingerie set that was very provoking. You put your phone away before JJ could see. Meanwhile, Jensen reached over taking Dani’s hand excited for tonight’s date night. Then Jensen catches your attention again with a wink that makes you press your thighs together. How can one girl be so lucky to have such an amazing husband and wife?


End file.
